csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Consort Capp (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Widowed |child = , |household = Capp Family |roommates = Juliette Capp, Hermia Capp, Tybalt Capp |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Consort Capp is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. He is the son of the late Hector and Andromache Thebe, the widower of the late Contessa Capp, the father of Goneril, Regan, Kent and the late Cordelia Capp, and the grandfather of Juliette, Hermia, Tybalt, Hal Capulet, Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel Capp, and Magnus Monty, Antonia Capp and Stacey Monty. In the game Consort starts off on his 3rd day as an Elder. When he was an Adult, he was voiced by David Boat. Consort was once best friends and business co-workers with Patrizio Monty. But the two of them fell out at some point during a business deal. Patrizio lost his job and Contessa dumped him and ran off with Consort instead. Consort and Patrizio became sworn enemies ever since. Even though it was partly Consort's fault the feud started, I also blame some of it on Contessa. She was the one who chose to leave Patrizio and run off with Consort instead. A while later Consort Married Contessa and had four children. Years later, Cordelia and her husband Caliban Capp died, their children were adopted by their grandparents, and Consort's wife Contessa died from old age. In my player stories I noted that Consort had a want to retire, so I took his want into account. By chance, Patrizio's son Antonio got abused by Consort's first daughter's former husband Albany, inspiring Antonio to keep a contact with him until - before Albany realised it - Antonio had befriended him. After Albany's feelings towards the Montys had changed, he and Antonio tried to persuade their respective relatives to call off the feud. Patrizio eventually managed to convince Consort that there was no need to feud anymore as the thing they were feuding about was past and no longer relevant. It took a long time for the feud to fully evaporate but it did so eventually. Consort was rather reluctant about being on positive terms with Patrizio again - after all it was Consort's fault the feud started and he wasn't sorry. But he and Patrizio became best friends once more. It was during this time when Consort decided to come out of retirement so he could be promoted to Business Tycoon. Despite having Patrizio back as a best friend, Consort was still shocked and angry when he heard that his daughter Goneril had married Patrizio's son Antonio. Consort intimidated him and tried to force Antonio into breaking up with Goneril. This resulted in Consort getting beaten up by Goneril, who was offended, while Patrizio watched in alarm. As far as Goneril was concerned, Consort had no business interfering with her commitments. He was only a Capp by marriage, so thus his right to carry the Capp surname was no greater than Antonio's right to marry Goneril. Consort and his daughter would not speak for months. Shortly before the feud was demolished, The Grim Reaper arrived to take Patrizio to his final resting place. It was only after Patrizio died, that Consort really felt sympathetic for Patrizio and sorry that he'd been responsible for the start of the feud. After Patrizio died, his wife Isabella suggested that she and Consort ought to start a Relationship. But Consort flatly refused saying that it would be an insult to Patrizio's memory to rob him of his love again. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Even though Consort had blonde hair as an Adult in the Sims 2 and in Roaring Heights - a downloadable Sims 3 neighbourhood - his natural hair colour was actually black, according to his genetics in the Sims 2. *Consort's headshot (seen above) is somewhat lighter than the default one. *I consider Consort to be a "bad" character, due to his lack of sympathy towards others, stealing Patrizio's love from him, and largely being involved in the feud against the Montys, not to mention his business dealing. But that doesn't mean that I think of Consort as "pure evil". However no genuine goodness could survive contact with Consort in my player stories, so he only finished up as a "neutral" character. *Since many of my Sims use telescopes to build their logic skills, several of them have been shoved by Consort for spying on him as a result. *While Consort is not officially based on a character from Shakespeare, I have always interpreted him as a composite parody of King Lear from the play 'King Lear' and Lord Capulet from 'Romeo and Juliet'. *Despite being a Fortune Sim, Consort has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity, or possibly even a Knowledge Sim. I will give him the Popularity secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Because Consort has the unused Gibs hairstyle in one of the default Monty family storytelling images of him as an adult with blonde hair, I mistook him for Octavius Capp, as his face was away from the camera. I was quite surprised when I found out that it was Consort. Category:Retired Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims who have been spied on through a telescope (fanon) Category:Sims who may have dyed their hair (fanon) Category:Sims with jug ears (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with stubble (fanon)